Property Issues
by Takei Hisa
Summary: "You belong to me."-Akashi One shot!


"So could I please rent this empty room?!"  
"EHHHH?!"

Kagami and Aomine exchanged a few furtive glances back and forth, then towards the annoyance of a brat sitting directly opposite them. Well, specifically put—you. You balled your fists tightly in your pastel, knee-length skirt, before adjusting your black spectacle frame higher upon your pointed nose hurriedly. Mountains and mountains of manuscripts sat on the coffee table before the three of you, and were dying to be edited and scanned through by your sharp eyes, and unfortunately for dear ole' you, your rich, heterochromatic son of a landlord chased you out of your previous apartment. Well, it wasn't as if you delayed the payment on purpose—sometimes manuscripts really took time!

Well, to sum it all up here you were, pleading for a measly shoebox of a room from ex-high school friends Taiga and Daiki. You swore that chancing upon them in Maji Burger was no simple coincidence. It was fate—shining upon you in all of its glowing—yeah. You were obviously suited for writing novels. Who knew they'd end up as roommates? This was all too much like those sappy, not to mention—corny stories you wrote. The protagonist having to drown in a sea of problems and then only to have a passing boat of hope and relief drift by. The question was: Would a float be thrown down to you?

"How much would I have to pay you both?" You questioned after explaining the entire situation, nibbling on your lower lip, scratching your neck, embarrassed by this whole scene. Kagami cocked his head quizzically. Ah, it probably never crossed his blank mind. Aomine's gaze flickered up and down you judgementally, before he broke into a smirk. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his cotton shorts.

"How about you pay us with your bod—"  
"There's no need for payment! You can stay as long as you want!"

Kagami hastily cut in, flailing his arms wildly, eyes widening to the size of gigantic flying saucers. You were undeniably—partially taken aback by Kagami's loud outburst. You giggled softly, before thanking the air-headed redhead and the obnoxious bluenette. You owed them one, big time.

"So I'll just move these into the room first, okay?" you stated, heaving the piles of paper into the unoccupied room, struggling under the weight. To your surprise, a taller, tanned frame retrieved the stacks of burden from your frailer arms, before heading over to the whitewashed door of the room. He violently kicked the door open and left the work on the vacant table, but then again, being gentle or patient was never one of Aomine's strong virtues.

"Thank you so much, Aomine." You murmured, already delving deep into the darkened depths of the world of countless, miniscule words, something Aomine absolutely couldn't stand. He bluntly grunted his nonchalant response to you, though his crimson cheeks said so otherwise. You see, there was a reason as to why he had such a reaction. Simply put, there was something charming—one could even say alluring—about the way you worked late into the night. It seemed to display the most admirable side of you. The way your bespectacled eyes trained, following each and every word of the paragraphs. The way your (H/C) bangs swept across your forehead, which was oh-so unlike your usual high ponytail in the day. The way your tongue clicked every now and then and how your eyebrows irritably furrowed when you were deep in thought…

Too bad you were unaware of all of that. However, you couldn't say the same for a certain male…

Akashi fingered the oily buttons of his cell phone, contemplating whether he had been too harsh on the tenant. In the first place, he never meant for the thick-skulled, stubborn female to leave. He had expected her to apologize profusely and beg him to extend the granted time for her to pay rent. He definitely wasn't expecting her to just pack up and go. Technically, her rent wasn't even overdue. The fair-skinned male had just taken her for a ride, and she fell for it obliviously. It wasn't surprising that she had completely forgotten that he rent hadn't been due yet, seeing as she was always buried in her work 24/7. Getting caught up in the amusing act, he merely played along, before sending her off, making some cold remark on how she shouldn't have come back even if she had gotten the cash for the rent.

He was irked. As much as he hated to admit it, Akashi had been over the top with regards to your issue. What bugged him to no end however—was the fact that he missed walking down the hallways, to pass by a pigsty of a room, dimly lit by the golden glow of a table light, to see a short, overworking female chugging down what seemed like another mug of bitter, extra strong coffee, flipping the pages of the hundredth script incessantly, squinting at specific sentences every few minutes, before circling even the most minute errors. Of course, he'd rather viciously stab himself in the stomach with a pair of sharp scissors than admit that fact to anyone. Also, after pacing up and down the hallways for the fifty-eighth time, he made up his mind. He was going to get his property back even if it killed him.

You woke up to a tremendous holler.

"What?!"  
"Bastard! You can't just throw her out and strut back like some peacock expecting her to return to you!"  
"Screw off!"

You sprinted out of your bed, your mind only focused on hurrying out into the living room, your ever-long hair falling towards the front of your face. Your nightdress hitched up against your creamy thighs, and your expression that of a worried and anxious one. You slammed the bedroom door open only to meet three pair of eyes. One pair was a dark blue, and one pair was a fiery red. The last pair belonged to someone you recognized too well. Yellow and red glassy orbs stared at you, drinking in your form in the early twilight morning. Well, not like the other two males on raging hormones didn't.

"Oh, it's just Akashi-kun…" you mumbled sleepily.  
"Move aside."

Akashi violently held out his signature pointy red scissors and threateningly brandished it against Kagami's throat. Kagami froze instantly, before swiftly stepping aside to allow Akashi access to the apartment. He wasn't going to take that sort of risk. Akashi shoved the scissors back into his bag, before entering the house as if it wasn't anybody's business. He headed straight in your direction, orbs burning with an unknown rage. He was glaring at me! You folded your arms defensively, pouting while expecting some form of explanation from the prissy of a rich kid.

"We're going back." He drily commented, yanking your arm towards him while taking large strides towards the main door. Whoa, whatever happened to the one who told you 'never to return even if you had the rent money'? You forcefully pried your arm away, just gazing at him—confused and flabbergasted. You were now unsure of what he was thinking. Maybe he was going to collect the rent money after all? AHHH. You hadn't received your pay yet. Oh god. No. This kid could sue you anytime he felt like it, considering how wealthy his family was. You'd go bankrupt!

"I haven't received my pay." You remarked.  
"We'll talk in the car." He muttered, before dragging you towards the limousine parked outside, awaiting his arrival against your own will.

You sat in awkward silence.

Tension was pregnant in the air.  
"Did Taiga or Daiki touch you?" was his first question.  
"Eh? No…" You uttered. This was getting weirder.  
Wasn't this conversation supposed to be about your pay?  
"Daiki likes you." he said, his expression unreadable.  
Akashi's bi-coloured eyes stared out of the window.  
"H-Hah? Is that so…" you trailed off.  
Okay, this was getting really awkward.  
"You are sure Daiki or Taiga never made any forms of advancement on you."  
It was more of a confirmation than a question, really.  
You hesitated,  
"He helped me move in and pack my—"  
"BANG!"

Crap. You thought. You were pinned down by Akashi. This felt like some death warrant announcing your bloody, gory and disgusting death. 'Lucky' for you, Akashi just so happened to be the murderer.

"You're my property."  
"Hey—Whoever the hell said such—"

You were abruptly cut off by Akashi's warm lips.  
Your face burned. You swore that you looked like some Christmas light. He then retracted and flung the calendar at you, with a red 'X' marked on the twenty fifth of the month.  
"That's actually when your pay is due." He smirked, indicating the difference in time.  
"…Screw you."

EXTENDED ENDING:  
  
Aomine cursed as he glugged down his Pocari Sweat.  
"I should have banged her last night."  
*Cues Headbutt from Kagami.


End file.
